Cama de Rosas
by honeyxblood
Summary: El santuario de Athena,resguardado por los seres más poderosos del universo.Al mismo tiempo tan humanos como cualquiera de nosotros, tan vulnerables a las emociones y sentimientos como todo mortal.Prepárate para ser testigo de la declaración anhelada.CAP2
1. Carmen

**El fic se sitúa en algún momento en el que todos los dorados viven. Puede ser antes o después de las guerras.**

* * *

**CAMA DE ROSAS**

La bella ciudad de Grecia y el santuario de Athena, resguardado por los seres más poderosos del universo. Aquellos capaces de destruir las estrellas de un solo golpe, de lograr lo inimaginable, seres tan fuertes y poderosos que no sucumbirían ante el dolor y no desmayarían hasta lograr sus propósitos. Los guardianes más fuertes y poderosos de todo el universo eran verdaderamente implacables. Al mismo tiempo tan humanos como cualquiera de nosotros, tan vulnerables a las emociones y sentimientos como todo mortal.

Aquella noche con el cielo completamente despejado y la luna brillando en todo su esplendor. Éter regalaba la más hermosa de todas las noches al ser más hermoso de todo el santuario, y quien sabe, tal vez del mundo.

El corazón del santo de piscis se regocijaba de alegría, miedo y de todas las emociones que suelen sentirse al pensar en la posibilidad que el ser más amado, al fin mencione las palabras tan anheladas de toda su vida. Sí, esa noche plasmaría la mejor de todas las noches, Afrodita estaba muy seguro que: aquel que llevaba el símbolo de la muerte escrita en su templo daría el primer paso.

Luego de haber culminado con todo el ritual de belleza previo al encuentro con su amado crustáceo, se miró detenidamente al espejo de pies a cabeza y se encontró esplendorosamente hermoso, mucho más bello que nunca, simplemente era perfecto. Nadie en este mundo podría siquiera pensar en resistirse a él.

Salió entonces para esperarlo a puertas de su templo. No quería mostrarse ansioso, pero tampoco podía disimular su sentir. En las afueras del templo de Acuario, la vista de un cangrejo curioso pasaba de una columna a otra en el templo de piscis.

En instantes los pasos del Pez se hicieron oír, dando inicio a la tan anhelada velada.

La ópera iniciaba esa noche como de costumbre, los habituales seguidores de "Carmen" tomaban sus partituras y subían las graderías a sus respectivos lugares, todos excepto dos. El caballero de cabellos azules, quien no dejaba de mirar a los costados un poco incómodo de su situación. A su derecha el ángel nocturno iluminaba sin dejar de pasar desapercibido, muchas personas sonreían al verlo y otros no paraban de dirigirle la palabra, por cualquier motivo, siempre había algo que preguntarle.

Sin duda era difícil ser el acompañante del Santo más hermoso del santuario y esto lo guiaba a muchas obligaciones, como: ser amable con las insoportables ancianitas, aquellas que no dejaban de apretarles las mejillas y dejar una buena porción de labial embarrando el rededor de su rostro; ser atento con aquellos caballeros que no dejaban de alinear sus relojes por milésimas de segundos "atrasados o adelantados" que por su antiguedad no era extraño dejaran de funcionar; otros que sin dudarlo hacían uso de su galantería completa sin tenerle en cuenta. Death parecia ser la sombra totalmente empañada por el brillo de Afrodita. Esta noche sería larga, muy larga y aburrida. En tanto, el santo de piscis respondía con espectacular argucia a cada una de las molestas situaciones que se formaban alrededor suyo y cuando creyó conveniente continuar con el protocolo, avanzó.

- ¿Por qué tuvimos que llegar temprano? - preguntó con fastidio el santo de la cuarta casa.

- Esta es la mejor parte de la ópera, el momento de la intriga, nunca se sabe como continuarán las cosas Death Mask.- respondió el representante de Piscis acomodando las mancuernas de su traje. – Deja ya esa cara de aburrido o pensarán que vinimos a aniquilar a alguien. Oh peor aún ¡que te obligué acompañarme!- Continuó.

DM sonrió y apretó en un puño el celular que llevaba en manos, "paciencia" se decía, si esa era la mejor parte de aquel evento, ¿cuál sería la peor?

- ¿No sería mejor que leyeras la historia del libro en vez de escucharla de un grupo de espantosos disfraces cantores alborotando el escenario?.

- Mask Recuerda. Fuiste quien insistió en que eligiera el lugar para esta noche.

- Sí. Pero creí que elegirías… una cena en "Moon" o una de tus galerías de temporada. Que sé yo. Por qué la opera.

- Por eso mismo, visitaste ya las galerías y cenamos muchas veces antes en todos esos lugares exclusivos, esta noche quería que conocieras un poco más de mi- recuerden que : para Afrodita esa noche era especial, era la primera vez que DM lo invitaba a salir.

- Da igual – Se escuchó dos palabras de Cancer, las cuales siempre solucionaban todos sus problemas. DM estiraba las piernas y cruzaba los brazos buscando algo interesante que no sean los aburridos asientos del aburrido palco con aquellas pequeñas lentillas que se asomaban a sus manos para ser dobladas. Miró a la derecha, Afrodita lucía como siempre arrebatador. El espectáculo se daba al frente en el escenario y en su palco, pues muchos curiosos no disimulaban su encanto por aquel compañero que amablemente sonreía expectante de un inicio.

Muy pronto Afrodita abrió los ojos a la par que el telón inició su recorrido dando paso al escenario que pintaba el primer Acto.

Primer Acto: se produce el "fatal " encuentro entre Don José y Carmen, una joven gitana que tenía a todos detrás de ella. "Si no me quieres, te quiero; si te quiero, ten cuidado de ti mismo" , en tanto DM jugaba con los dedos de izquierda a derecha echando la mirada de vez en cuando para observar a su acompañante.

Don José "pasa" del revuelo causado por la joven; ésta se acerca a su mesa y le lanza una flor a él. Sólo es el inicio del embrujo que lo llevará "por el camino de la desventura".

Afrodita sintió de pronto un peso en su hombro y pensó por un momento lo susceptible que era el cangrejo, lo había juzgado mal, ya estaba conmovido y apenas era la primera escena. Trató de llevar la mano para consolarlo, cuando un ronquido le avisó que su compañero se había dormido. Acomodó a DM y lo despertó con sutileza, para así seguir observando.

- ¡Impresionante obertura! – Saltó DM de su sueño.

Segundo Acto, Carmen intenta convencer a Don José de que se una a los contrabandistas. Don José se niega inicialmente. Repentinamente, llega el oficial de la guardia y se produce una pelea entre ellos, lo que fuerza a Don José a abandonarlo todo y unirse a Carmen (la joven gitana) y a los contrabandistas

- ¡Estúpido José! – escuchó Afrodita al lado suyo en tanto las lentillas habían sido desplegadas y el cangrejo miraba los detalles de las vestimentas. - ¿cómo se vería Shura vestido de torero? Apuesto a que ya lo haz pensado Afrodita.

-Mira, observa y escucha Death. – contestó el pececito en voz baja, claro que la imagen de Shura había pasado por su imaginación y ahora gracias a DM formaba parte del elenco como "Escamillo".

Tercer acto: En un paraje salvaje en las montañas, la guarida de los contrabandistas espera.

Carmen empieza cansarse de los celos de Don José. Cuando se echa las cartas con sus amigas, prevé su próxima muerte. Micaela acude a buscar a Don José para que asista a su madre moribunda. En tanto Escamillo, interesado en Carmen, va también a la sierra para invitar a los contrabandistas a su próxima corrida.

- ¡Estúpido José! Los cuernos que lleva se le pueden ver desde el Olimpo.

- Shh – dejó escuchar Afrodita callando a Death, a la vez observaba esas reacciones intentando comprenderlo, pero le era difícil saber lo que pasaba por la desquiciada mente del cangrejito.

- Si hubiese aplicado el "sekishiki meikai ha" el disparo accidental de José hubiese mandado a Shura al Hades - Por alguna extraña razón Afrodita empezaba a visualizar a Death en el personaje de Don José. Por ende, algunas preguntas iniciaron su recorrido alborotando la imaginación del pez.

- me puedes decir Death ¿Qué tiene que ver Shura en todo esto?

- Shhh … - esta vez chitó DM a Afrodita en tanto esquivaba la mirada obsesionado por el personaje de Don José.

Cuarto Acto: En una plaza de toros. Aclamado por la muchedumbre, Escamillo, en compañía de Carmen, ingresa a la plaza.

- Lo sabía, querías salir con Shura ¿no es cierto? - Afrodita volteo la mirada completamente extrañado de lo que escuchaba. – ¿Te parece poco el sacrificio de Don José? – ¡Ahora sí! Afrodita se encontraba completamente confundido.

Inicia la corrida. Don José busca a Carmen y le pide que se vaya con él y que olvide a su nuevo amante. Carmen se ríe de él y Don José, cegado por la ira, la apuñala hiriéndola mortalmente. En ese momento, sale Escamillo triunfante, mientras el público entusiasta lo vitorea.

Afrodita llevaba hilos de lágrimas en ambas mejillas, echaba la mano a uno de sus bolsillos doblando un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro. Buscó a su lado intentando compartir sus emociones, siempre terminaba hecho una cascada de lágrimas. Al observar a Death encontró con que…¿también lloraba?. Fue entonces que dobló su pañuelo y aunque sabía que no debía, limpió el rostro del caballero de Cáncer.

- Está bien Death, a mi también me gustó. – terminaba de secar las gruesas lágrimas que sin permiso caían cual gotas de lluvia tormentosa - Llorar es necesario.

- No estoy llorando.

- Pero…

- No estoy llorando.

- Pensé que la última escena…

- Espera a que lleguemos al Santuario, Shura pagará por todo esto. Nadie se burla de Mascara de la Muerte de la constelación del Cangrejo Celeste.

- Un momento… A que viene todo eso . Aquí la única victima de las circunstancias es Carmen. No José y menos Escamillo.

- Death levantó una ceja al escuchar semejante comentario. ¿Victima de las circunstancias? Fue entonces que la imagen de la espada hundida en el abdomen de Afrodita tomó forma en su interior y nuevamente un hilo de lágrimas se escurrió sin permiso.

- No te preocupes, Afrodita no morirás. "primero muere Shura" se dijo entre dientes.

- Pero… ¿Que tiene que ver Shura con ….. un momento…..¿Estás celoso?

- ¡qué!- el rostro de Death palideció.

- Estás celoso. – Afirmaba Afrodita arqueando una ceja en señal de interés.

- ¿Celoso yo? ¡Ja!. Puedes correr con Shura si así lo deseas. - Afrodita ríó para sí. Esto solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Era cierto que Death y Afrodita salían seguido, pero, siempre como amigos. Al ser esta noche la primera. La primera noche en la que Death lo invitaba a salir. Afrodita había soñado y ensayado mil veces que este evento seria el de una declaración.

Esos celos psicóticos eran una esperanza de que aquella declaración estuviera mas cerca de lo que imaginaba.

**Continuara...**


	2. La Jaiba y el Pez

**Los personajes, son todos obra de ****Masami Kurumada, **

**este fic esta realizado de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

El fic se sitúa en algún momento en el que todos los dorados viven. Puede ser antes o después de las guerras.

En el capitulo anterior...

- Pero… ¿Que tiene que ver Shura con ….. un momento…..¿Estás celoso?

- ¡qué!- el rostro de Death palideció.

- Estás celoso. – Afirmaba Afrodita arqueando una ceja en señal de interés.

- ¿Celoso yo? ¡Ja!. Puedes correr con Shura si así lo deseas. - Afrodita río para sí. Esto solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Era cierto que Death y Afrodita salían seguido, pero, siempre como amigos. Al ser esta noche la primera. La primera noche en la que Death lo invitaba a salir. Afrodita había soñado y ensayado mil veces que este evento seria el de una declaración.

Esos celos psicóticos eran una esperanza de que aquella declaración estuviera mas cerca de lo que imaginaba.

En cuanto a Death, al darse cuenta de su evidencia, inició la construcciòn de una muralla tan alta y larga como la que adorna la grandiosa China.

**CAPITULO II**

**La Jaiba y el Pez**

La noche en Grecia, tan tibia y suave, con la melodía envolviendo a cada uno de los presentes, narrando la historia estampada en sus calles; hablando de sus costumbres, sus creencias, sus dioses eternos los cuales custodiaban la gran ciudad, enviando a Éter quien sonreía desde lo alto al observar nuestra singular pareja sumida en lo que debería ser una noche perfecta. Noche que nos ofrece una variedad de entretenimientos, un sin fin de diversión y movimiento.

Terminada la Ópera, se escucha el murmurar de la gente, una tibia brisa acaricia a los santos que antes de seguir su camino decidieron detener el tiempo en la plaza principal. Una canción se filtra en medio de todo el camino. El santo de la constelación de piscis no pudo contener un feliz suspiro mientras tarareaba alegremente la opertura de la opera concluida. Ambos caminaban juntos y al contrario de Afrodita, Death lo hacia en completo silencio.

Afrodita era completamente feliz por aquella nocturna, las personas a su paso se contagiaban de la sincera sonrisa que destellaba el caballero de Piscis, sin embargo al observar a Death una sensación de temor marcó el corazón del santo de la belleza, entonces toda la alegria mermó y ahora caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos en tanto fijaba su clara mirada en las personas que parecían ser felices y a continuaciòn otro suspiro largo, sonoro, casi triste se hizo presente en el Pez.

Death con las manos en los bolsillos y las mangas remangadas buscaba su encendedor para así dar uso a su primer cigarrillo, prestando atención a las actitudes del santo pez.

- ¿Por qué suspiras? - preguntó el crustáceo expulsando la primera bocanada.

- No es un suspiro, sólo respiro hondo - contestó sin ánimo alguno y volvió a suspirar haciendo que Death arqueara una ceja exigiendo la verdad - Bien. Estuve mirando el pasado, aún no sé, no entiendo cómo pasó esto.

- ¿Cómo paso qué? Afrodita, de qué recuerdos hablas.

Al escuchar la pregunta Afrodita se trasladó al pasado recordando...

- ¿Irás a casa de Cáncer?, la mayoría prefiere obviar la entrada a Cáncer y ¿tú deseas pasar a ella por propia voluntad? No hay duda, dios los crea y ellos se juntan.

- Escorpio tiene razón Afrodita. Ustedes dos no tienen nada en común. Apuesto que nisiquiera te dejará saludarlo - el guardián de acuario comentó reforzando la última frase de su amigo.

- Siempre apoyado tras esa columna en su templo, tan lleno de muertos ¿quien se cree que es? - agregó el santo de Leo

- Ustedes caballeros se equivocan en torno a Death Mask, él no es quien dicen. Death es, es un alma torturada, mártir de las crueldades del destino.- contestó, para luego con una mirada de recriminación continuara- Escorpio, tanto Death como tú y yo somos quienes nos encargamos de eliminar al enemigo; obedecemos órdenes. En ningún momento se nos permite juzgar a nuestros objetivos. Sólo eliminarlos. ¿Por qué entonces juzgas a Death?.

- Por qué yo no suelo coleccionar recuerdos de aquellos que murieron en mis manos.¿Que clase de enfermo goza con recordar en vivo el sufrimiento que causó?.

- Ustedes lo ven así, porque no entienden su corazón. Esos rostros no son trofeos, sino tormentos sobre su alma. De alguna manera, prefiere sentirse odiado por todos aquellos a quienes les arrebató la vida, a ignorar y enterrar a todos esos hombres en el olvido.

La mirada perdída del santo más hermoso logró ahondar más aún la atención de Death al observar el despiste de su amigo quien no veía a donde lo llevaban sus pies de pececillo ya que pudo haber caído a una alcantarilla por descuido al querer cruzar a la siguiente acera.

- ¿No respondes?

- No lo sé con exactitud, los amigos, la realidad, el amor... todo junto supongo - Se detuvo de pronto y fijó la mirada en la Acrópolis.

- ¡Va!...¿qué tiene de interesante? no veo por qué suspirar por el pasado. - una pausa nuevamente y esta vez Death fue quien empezaba a perderse entre las luces y la ciudad. Afrodita se dio cuenta de inmediato del cambio de ánimo de su mejor amigo, así que decidió cambiar el ambiente con su primaveral sonrisa..

- No, claro que no... - respondía mientras estiraba los brazos abrazando el ambiente - ¿Sientes la brisa?

- Sí, la siento - expreso por inercia el cangrejo. Quien miraba siempre al agraciado santo.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte así por siempre?- preguntó el pez mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aquella suave brisa que los acompañaba, se daba ánimos pues conociendo al crustáceo, este se preparaba para decirle algo y no encontraba aún la manera. Sonrió apenas el pez y tomando uno de los cigarrillos de Death lo encendió, haciendo que el crustáceo se atorara con la última bocanada. ¡Piscis fumando!

- Afrodita - pausó un momento para desaparecer la colilla que llevaba entre sus dedos-¿que haces?

- Aún recuerdo Death, cuando eramos niños. Nos reíamos de nada en absoluto. Mucho antes de pasar por los problemas que se presentaron en el camino.

- Olvídate de todos ellos.

- Vamos, enfrentamos todo juntos.

- Todas las noches observando esos rostros llenos de sufrimiento, siendo arrancados de la tierra como insulsas hierbas. De algun modo te acostumbras a ellos.

- No, asì no. Todas esas noches quedándonos despiertos hasta tarde apenas susurrando iluminados por un cirio.

- Escondiendo secretos y muerte.

- Sí. lo vez, sí recuerdas- llevó entonces el pez el cigarrillo a la boca y absorbió para mirar luego a detalle el cigarrillo en manos - No sé como haces esto. - dijo para respirar con normalidad, sin contar que el humo salía por su nariz cual dragón chino.

- Dame aquí. No lo hagas ¿acaso jovencito no le contaron del cáncer?.

- Ando con uno - respondió irónico piscis; arrancó entonces el cangrejo lentamente el cigarrillo de la boca del pececillo en tanto se perdia en las palidas aguas de sus pupilas, impulsando luego con sus dedos hasta echarlo a un tacho a lo lejos, sin tener en cuenta de que casi destruía el infeliz tacho por la fuerza en que llegó el cigarrillo. Afrodita se ruborizó al haber sentido indirectamente los dedos de Death acariciar sus labios y reaccionó como pudo.

- No necesito que me digan si lo que hago esta bien o mal. No me importa si les caigo bien o mal a las personas. Yo soy como soy Death, la belleza absoluta, mi voluntad es firme y mis acciones no son reprochables. Quiero fumar. Dame uno. - Terminó su orden estirando la mano.

- Afrodita - agachó por un momento la mirada Death - Yo te quiero bien.- agregó entonces el crustáceo, escondiendo bien la caja de cigarrillos que traía en la mano, haciendo que Afrodita no insistiera mas.

- ¿Y por qué tu si puedes?- Dijo casi desconcertado el pez.

- Yo trabajo con la muerte, y no pienso llegar siquiera a doblar tus años de vida.

- ¡Dame aquí insensato! - Afrodita, como si del tallo de una rosa se tratara, quitó de los labios el actual cigarrillo que Death trataba de encender- ¿Acaso planeas dejarme sólo?

- En medio de todo lo que hemos pasado... ¿por qué no? Ya viste, puedes andar con Shura y tener algo real, no imagino ni por un instante verte solo Afrodita.

- El único al que siempre le interesé fuiste tu Death. ¿por qué querrían los otros caballeros acercarse ahora?

- ¿Acaso no tienes conciencia de cómo es que te observan todos los que te rodean?. Idiota.

- Soy la belleza en esencia. Es normal que me observen. - respondío el caballero de la belleza de manera sutíl.

- ¡Vaya que lo tienes claro! - carcajeó cáncer con su exclamación.

- Entonces, -susurró bajito el pecesito -¿cómo es que no dices lo que deseo escuchar?- , al oír sus propias palabras inmediatamente Afrodita se exaltó dándose cuenta de que arruinaría el momento tan anhelado "seré paciente", se dijo.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debas escuchar?- respondió Death en un tono curioso.

- Nada - desvió la mirada el santo pez- Sólo estoy cansado. Ya no sé ni lo que digo, ¿sabes? es una de esas noches - un suspiro seco salió de Death para responder.

- Cansado estoy de caminar, dime Afrodita ¿qué quieres hacer? - La mirada del ángel nocturno se desvió por todo el rededor de la plaza y una mueca graciosa se dibujó al ver que estudiaba a detalle las infinitas posibilidades.

- Tú invitaste Death, pensé que tenías la noche planeada.

- No. No tengo nada en especial. Si dices para donde, así será. - estas palabras por poco desilusionaron al Santo de Piscis, quien tomando ánimos continuó.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No mucha

- Entonces bailemos, por como vistes es la ocasión perfecta para asistir a Privilege.-concluyó Piscis emocionado por la ocación.

- Es cierto - Death siempre tan expresivo fue todo lo que dejo oír.

Ya en Privilege nuestro pez intentaba una vez más hacer propicio el momento para la tan anhelada declaración. Añadiendo a la conversación aquella palabra que se negaba a salir de los labios de Death "Amor".

- ¿Amor?, supongo que hay personas que consideran eso importante. Sin tener en cuenta de que se trata sólo de sustancias que generan reacciones en nuestro cuerpo.

- Death - respondió piscis con sorpresa. "¿Y cómo se supone habría declaración si el italiano de enfrente pensaba de esa manera?"

- Es cierto y lo sabes. Tan igual que tus rosas, cuando penetran en la piel de un humano para envenenarles sea por el aroma o por el contacto. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Afrodita.

- Si ... entiendo. - pensamientos miles salían de la mente de Afrodita. Esté asunto debía aclararse inmediatamente, por lo tanto el santo pez no contuvo sus ansias de esclarecer las cosas - Hipotéticamente, si nosotros dos tuviéramos un romance - Y se exaltó de inmediato al ver como el rostro de Death cambiaba de expresión. - ¡Dije hipotéticamente! tómalo por el lado científico.

- ¿Científico? ¿Qué de científico tiene esa Hipótesis?

- Déjame terminar y se sincero. - continuó raudo Piscis haciendo sonreír a Death.

- Si "hipotéticamente" - y esta última palabra la resaltó con señales de comillas " "en sus finos dedos. - Tuviéramos un romance, se debería a:

a) ¿Un encuentro hormonal pasajero...?

b) Que soy la belleza hecha persona por lo tanto las hormonas no tienen lugar sobre la perfección. O podría ser que...

c) Simplemente me amas desde que me conociste - terminó radiante el pez.

- Claro que no - contestó el cangrejo doblando los dedos del pez quien había levantado uno por cada opción mencionada - Entre hombres no existe eso de la atracción.

- ¡Por todos los dioses! - grito Afrodita. - Entonces... ¿cómo se supone vamos a estar juntos? - clavò su puño en su propia palma. Y cuando se dió cuenta de la sorpresa que Death llevaba en la mirada - ¡Lo digo Hipotéticamente!- cruzó los brazos desviando la mirada, bufó y de un soplido regresó el flequillo que graciosamente hizo compañía a su furia hace unos segundos atrás.

Tras un momento de silencio se escuchó una estruendosa carcajada de Death, quien con toda calma sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña libreta y anotó en ella, lo que llamó la atención de Afrodita desapareciendo su enojo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Una libreta

- Claro que es una libreta. Digo ¿qué anotas en ella?

- Es un recordatorio.

- ¿Importante?

- Por supuesto

- Y... se puede saber ¿qué es?

- Claro, - dobló la página y alcanzó la nota al pez quien podía leer de manera clara "Jamás discutas de ciencias ni hipótesis con Afrodita", nota que por reflejo causó que Afrodita hiciera un puchero. Causando aún mayor gracia en Death.

La carita de Afrodita estaba sumida en tristeza, era evidente que por muy especial y hermoso se viera esa noche, se encontraba dudando por primera vez que entre el Santo de la cuarta casa y él existiera algo más que una amistad.

La fuente de comida fue servida, las copas llenas. Lo cual fue aprovechado por piscis al tomar por sorpresa a Death y terminar en menos de dos segundos la vid añeja.

- ¿Mucha sed?

- Un poco - respondió el santo de la última casa sirviéndose la segunda copa llena y terminándola al instante. Para luego de tomar valor y no rendirse en su empresa decidió preguntar - ¿bailamos?

- No gracias. - Respondio el crustaceo echando la mirada fiera a los platillos.

- Pensé que no tenías apetito.

- Así era, pero, cómo negarme a este aroma.

- Cómo digas - sonrió el pescadito. No perdería la compostura. Si Death no lo tenía en mente Afrodita en persona haría que eso sucediera en ese corto momento. Así que observó la pista de baile y decidió dejarla para después. Observó la ostentosa mesa servida y estuvo a punto de picar con los cubiertos su plato...

- Un momento Afrodita. - El pez se detuvo apenas a un milímetro del suculento pescado ahumado - Lo que estás a punto de hacer puede ser considerado canibalismo. -Terminó para casi caer del asiento por la risa gracias a las muecas que el pez dibujaba en su rostro.- Es broma. - pausó Death para continuar su explicación.- recordé que querías que hoy conozca un poco más de ti. Así que se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de intercambiar platos.¿Qué dices, aceptas?

- ¿De un plato típico a otro...?- jugó entonces Piscis con sus dedos, enredándolos en sus cabellos para tomar tan difícil decisión y Death no pudo separar la mirada de aquella juguetona acción - ¿Por qué no? después de todo agradezco el que quieras afianzar lazos de amistad - y sonrió venenosamente para terminar levantando su copa - ¡Por nosotros!

- Si claro - respondió el cangrejo con la mirada a un costado.

Minutos después...

- Entonces... - acarició con sus dedos el borde de su copa - cambiamos. - Y una radiante sonrisa se dibujo en Afrodita - hoy comerás pez y me dirás si te gusta - jugó con su cubierto dibujando una sugerente silueta en el aire para luego introducirla lentamente en su boca y morder su lasaña napolitana con gusto divino.

- Se cuidarme de sus espinas. En cuanto al sabor, con humo o sin humo todos saben a pez .- respondió Death, para luego sonreír con picardia y al continuar...- no terminé mi pedido ¿puedo? - abrió la carta nuevamente y pidió un plato de mariscos. Para Afrodita esa nueva acción le sonó a reto y decidio aceptarlo con total orgullo.

- Debes saber que me agrada comer los frutos del mar, sobre todo un jaiba azul.- continuó el pez secando a la vez su cuarta copa de vino.

- ¿En serio?. Y ... ¿por qué será que nunca te vi comer alguno?.

- Tal vez no cuidas detalles Death, en lo personal los mariscos me agradan.

- Me parece bien, porque ese es el plato que tu comerás, "cambio" ¿recuerdas Afrodita?.

- De acuerdo, y para no dejarte con el hambre que llevas, pediré un poco de Sushi - no necesitó abrir la carta, con una señal pidió atención el pez y agregó a la lista el fabuloso sushi. Derceto no permitirá que su presa escape: "cangrejito, hoy conocerás no un poco, sino todo de mi" una mirada deseosa fue lanzada al cangrejo "comerás pescadito crudo" se dijo.

Ambos Santos apenas y habían probado sus platos, sus miradas se cruzaron y en ellas revelaban una lucha de voluntades, tan férrea como el amor que sentían por el otro.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Lamento la demora, exitieron escenas que debí modificar por guardar de alguna sutil manera el grado de presión alta de mis lectores.**_


End file.
